Cold as You
by A.l.3.j.a.d.r.a
Summary: Desde el inicio supe a que me arriesgaba, intentando defenderte frente a mis amigos sin que se dieran cuenta de mis sentimientos, siempre supe que perdería algo, pero nunca me imagine que fueras TÚ. ONE-SONG  xD


**Discalimer: No soy rubia, apenas tengo 18 años y no vivo en Inglaterra, así que por conclusión no soy JK, la canción es de Taylor Swift. [En mi Profile está el link del video]**

**

* * *

**

Desde el inicio supe a que me arriesgaba, intentando defenderte frente a mis amigos sin que se dieran cuenta de mis sentimientos, siempre supe que perdería algo, pero nunca me imagine que fueras TÚ.

**You have a way of coming easily to me.  
And when you take, you take the very best of me.  
So I start a fight 'cause I need to feel something'  
and you do what you want 'cause I'm not what you wanted.  
**

De verdad todo era fácil para ti, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando te volviste una parte importante en mi vida, no entendí en que momento tus insultos se volvieron mi parte favorita del día, no entendí nada.

Ese día iba a ser perfecto, ese día nadie estaría en el castillo y podríamos caminar por los jardines como una pareja de tontos enamorados.

—Te tardaste.—dijiste a modo de saludo, ni siquiera existió el beso que me dabas, algo no estaba bien.—Hermione creo que es tiempo de decirte las cosas, y que mejor que sean ahora y no después.—tomaste un poco de aire y continuaste.—Todo lo que paso fue mentira, una estúpida ilusión que empezaste a crear, vamos ¿Quién se enamoraría de una asquerosa sangre sucia?, todo para mí fue una simple diversión y buena excusa para sacarte información sobre el idiota del cara rajada.

Y sin más me robaste un beso, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto? Iniciando tal dulcemente y después llegando a las palabras hirientes, concluyendo con un beso robado. Con ese estúpido último beso te llevaste todo lo que me quedaba, ahora ya no tendría sonrisas ni apoyo para mis amigos, tú con ese beso te llevaste todo lo bueno que alguna vez llegue a tener.

— ¡No me vuelvas a besar idiota hurón oxigenado!—grite tratando de iniciar una pelea que me dijera que seguía viva.

—Créeme Granger, nunca mas lo hare. —lo dices tan fría y arrogantemente que me lastima más que mil crucios, así que te abofeteo, tratando de lastimarme físicamente y lastimarte en el proceso. —Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a tocarme, si no quieres morir. —la verdad ya no me importaba morir, si así dejaba de sufrir por mi estaría bien, miles de lagrimas llenaron mis ojos, no te daría el lujo de verme llorar.

—Pues lárgate de una vez y déjame en paz. —dije sin fuerzas sentándome debajo de ese viejo árbol, sintiendo la nieve.

Te vas agregando que no era lo que buscabas, claro que no era lo que buscabas, tu solo querías encontrar a una sangre limpia de cuerpo perfecto, alguien que pudiera darte todos los herederos que quieras, yo nunca fui lo que buscabas y aun así ¿Por qué me lastimaste tanto?

**Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day.  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say.  
And now that I'm sitting' here thinking' it through,  
I've never been anywhere cold as you.  
**

El día iba a ser perfecto, caminar por los terrenos tomados de la mano, teniendo mi sonrisa que aparecía desde hace semanas, ahora solo quiero que te alejes, sobretodo de mis pensamientos, de esos pensamientos en los que defienden la teoría por la que me dejaste, defendiendo unas palabras que jamás dirás porque nunca me quisiste de verdad.

Y ahora, estando sentada en el fría nieve, me doy cuenta que esta es mas cálida que tu, quizás siempre lo supe y solo trataba de engañarme, justificando tu actitud.

**You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray.  
And I stood there loving' you and whished them all away.  
And you come away with a great little story of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you.  
**

Tú iniciaste esta relación sin sentido y hasta ridícula, sin embargo lo permití, permití que tus ojos grises me hipnotizaran y permití que me enamoraras. Sabía que tú eras gris, lleno de tantos secretos y ocultando tus verdaderos sentimientos, pero yo te dije que lograría sacar al Draco que se esconde detrás de esa fría y gris pared, y yo desee romperla.

Ahora te alejas con una maravillosa historia para contarle a tus amigos, la historia de una estúpida sangre sucia que se enamoro de ti, la historia de los sueños rotos de la mejor amiga del niño que vivió, la historia de la ratona biblioteca que a pesar de su estúpido orgullo león te adora como una de las tantas fans que te siguen a todas partes.

**Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day.  
So just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say.  
And now that I'm sitting' here thinking' it through,  
I've never been anywhere cold as you.  
**

Que patética eh de verme ahora, con mi día perfecto destruido. Por favor dime la manera en la que pueda alejarte de mis pensamientos, esos pensamientos que aun desean que regreses, esos tontos pensamientos que no dejan de darme las excusas que tu nunca me darás, aunque una parte de mi lo desee.

Y ahora que estoy aquí sentada en la fría nieve, me doy cuenta que la nieve es mas cálida que los besos que me dabas, ahora entiendo el porqué de esos besos, creyendo ciegamente en que era porque aun no podía quitarte esa capa de frialdad, que tonta fui.

**You never did give a damn thing, honey.  
But I cried, cried for you.  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody  
if I died, died for you.  
****(Died for you)  
**

Tu no quisiste agregar nada a esta relación Draco, y siempre lo supe, pero a pesar de eso llore, llore como una niña pequeña cuando pierde su globo, llore por ti y por el estúpido amor que nunca recibiré de tu parte.

Y algo me dice que tu nunca te atreverás a decirle a alguien que yo moriría, moriría por ti, nunca te atreverás a confesarle a Zabinni que si alguien te lanzara una maldición yo me lanzaría feliz por recibirla, tu nunca le dirás a nadie que yo moriría por ti, porque a pesar de que jugaras conmigo se que te diste cuenta de eso, y aunque no lo notaras yo moriría por ti porque sin ti mi vida dejaría de existir.

**Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending give to a perfect day.  
Every smile you fake is so condescending.  
Counted all the scars you made.  
Now that I'm sitting here thinking' it through,  
I've never been anywhere cold as you**

Qué pena que mi día perfecto terminara como una tormenta de nieve, justo la que apareció desde el momento en que entraste al Castillo. Ahora a pesar de que te perdí, aunque nunca fuiste mío, deseo que todas las sonrisas falsas que me diste se conviertan en una verdadera sonrisa que llegue a iluminar tu rostro, o por lo menos que llegues y te burles de todas las cicatrices que has formado en mi corazón.

Ahora me doy cuenta que la nieve es mas cálida que tus abrazos, tu siempre tan frio y distante, siempre desenado que cambiaras por mí, que al darte cuenta que te entregaba todo de mi pudieras darme algo de calor.

Quiero gritar, por haber sido tan ciega, de verdad tu nunca cambiarias, tu siempre serias el perfecto y arrogante de Draco Malfoy, el rey de las serpientes que juega con los sentimientos de las personas, que se divierte sin importarle el verdadero daño que puedas causarle a los demás.

Ahora el clima de Londres dejara de ser frio para mi, pues nadie podrá ser mas frio que tu.

* * *

**Hola!**

**No ando muerta ni deprimida, es solo que ando muy apurada con mi examen de admisión para la Uni, espero si poder entrar. **

**Así que me tome un ligero descanso de cómo una hora, escuchando mi lista de reproducción del iPod y apareció esta canción, no se ustedes pero yo la ame y pensé que sería perfecto para un Dramione, porque la letra le queda a nuestro perfecto Draco. Así que encendí la laptop y comencé a escribir, fue genial que la escribiera en menos de una hora.**

**Pero bueno, espero poder subir capi de mi fic el viernes de la prox semana, sorry pero como les digo ando ocupada.**

**O si, digamos que Mione es un poco OoC, porque Draco sabe como enamorarnos, haha. Espero que les haya gustado y si es así dejan sus comentarios.**

**A[l]e[j]a[n]d[r]a**


End file.
